Groghe
Groghe was Lord Holder of Fort Hold during the Eighth Interval and Ninth Pass. He was the third son of Lord Grogellan, and had a gold Fire Lizard, Merga. He also had many children, including seventeen sons, by his wife, Benoria. Biography Eighth Interval Groghe is the third son of Lord Grogellan and Lady Winalla. In his earliest appearance, he is accompanied by then-Journeyman Robinton, to arbitrate between two holders on the border between Fort and Tillek. After solving the problem successfully, he went on to Tillek Hold, where he shares both room and Steward tasks with with Oterel, the oldest son of Lord Melongel. Groghe would return to Fort Hold after his father was found to be suffering from an untreated appendix. Having seen the required surgery done at Tillek Hold, Groghe would attempt to convince his mother to agree to the treatment. Despite Groghe's attempt to back the then-Masterhealer Ginia and Journeyman Oldive, Groghe's father would die of the ailment, as Groghe's mother believed that surgery was mutilation. Groghe would be confirmed as Grogellan's successor by the Conclave of Lord Holders.Sariel's Timeline of Major Events on Pern on srellim.org After Fax took over Ruatha Hold, Groghe was one of several Lord Holders who began guarding his borders. He eventually married Benoria, and had many children. Ninth Pass During the Ninth Pass, Groghe was one of many people who was not pleased with the Oldtimers' protection seven turns after they came forward. He would come to be a firm supporter of Benden Weyr and their leadership, publically proclaiming such after F'lar, Benden's Weyrleader, was forced to defeat T'ron, Fort's Weyrleader, in a duel. During a meeting following the Oldtimer's exile, he would obtain a fire lizard egg from a clutch F'nor found. Groghe would impress the hatchling, a gold, and name her Merga. Over time however, Groghe became one of the most forceful supporters of a plan to travel to the Red Star to fight thread. When such an expedition proved near fatal to F'nor, he would reluctantly shelve the idea. However, he remained resistant to the idea of grubs protecting the Northern Continent, due to his preference to fight threats head on. Despite this, Groghe would become a firm supporter of AIVAS in its plan to eliminate thread. He was among the first Lord Holders to encounter the artificial intelligence following its discovery. His son Benelek, would distinguish himself by being elected first master of the Technical Hall. At a Council Meeting, Groghe would support Ranrel as Lord Oterel's successor, and pledged to support him. He was also present at a Hatching a Benden Weyr, where his daughter was standing as a candidate, and comforted her when she was unsuccessful. Following the capture of conspirators who attempted to kidnap and ransom Robinton in exchange for AIVAS's destruction, Groghe participated in the trial. Alongside the other Lord Holders, he voted to strip Lord Holders Sigomal and Begamon of their titles and exile them. Some years later, Fort's Healer Hall was attacked at turnover by a group of Abominators. As resident Lord Holder, Groghe oversaw the capture and imprisonment of the captured conspirators. He was extremely angry at the attempt, though he took time to mock them in front of the assembled crowds. At a brief meeting following the attack, Groghe would support a punishment of exile for convicted Abominators. It was later noted that his dedication to eliminating Abominators in his hold led him to assume that many events were their fault. He would later help send aid to damaged Holds following the Fireball Flood. Personality Groghe was noted by many to be a man who preferred to face challenges head on, rather than hide in his hold. For this reason, he supported a direct trip to the Red Star early in the pass, but did not like the idea of protection by grubs. Despite this, he was a forward thinking man, becoming a supporter of AIVAS and its plan to eliminate thread. He also despised Abominators, and was noted to be determined to eliminate them. He was also legendary for his vitality, which was noted as beginning to fade in The Skies of Pern. Appearances * The Masterharper of Pern * Dragonflight * Dragonsinger * "Runner of Pern" * Dragondrums * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern Additional Information * Fort Bloodline on pern.nl References ru:Грох Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Fosterling Category:Lord Holder Category:Tillek Hold Category:Fort Hold